wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Survivors: The Royal Seawing
Prologue Tidepool was wandering around the Hall of Royals as usual. “Hey Tide!” One of her many cousins called. Tidepool ignored him and kept walking along. ”Where is it?” She thought impatiently as she rounded the corner. There was it. The large statues that portrayed all of the royals in the Sea Kingdom. She quickly scanned all of the statues and there it was! It was a statue of her mother and father both looking strangely life-like. Tidepool happily walked out of the hall with a large smile on her face. Outside, it was strangely dead quiet, especially saying it was noon. Anyway, no weird quietness was gonna stop her! Then, Tidepool began swimming towards home as more and more Seawings slowly disappeared. Chapter 1 Tidepool’s eyes darted around the room. Ah, there was nothing there. Her large stone talons were out stretched as she was trying to fight. She HATED always being in that position, it was SO tiring AND you couldn’t move! The collapsed building was already covered in algae, and all sorts of other things Tidepool didn’t even know what they were. She had her eyes on a weird looking octopus that looked like wood as a large SNAP filled the water. A dragon that wore a dark black cloak pushed the heavy doors open and stepped in towards Tidepool’s podium. Tidepool began to panic as they slowly pulled something out of a pocket. It was scroll that looked charred almost beyond repair. “Oh moons what will they do to me?” Tidepool thought as the dragon began signing something in a language she couldn’t understand. In a swift hurry, the dragon swam out through the hole in the ceiling. All the sudden, her talons started to become less heavy and more moveable and her scales became a light aquamarine instead of a heavy stone grey. Tidepool slowly moved her talons away from that position and she hopped off her podium. Tidepool looked at her parent’s statues that were directly next to her’s and read what they said. “P—ncess T——-ami Ha—hed 5,005 AS” “ P———-e R-p——-e H——-ed 5,003 AS” She felt bad for them as she knew what happened to them. Tidepool shook off the weird feeling in her wings and swam out the collapsed side of the building. A bright light immediately decided it wanted to jump into Tidepool’s eyes as she swam out the hole. It was early morning and Tidepool could see the silhouette of a dragon swimming away from her. “Wait!” She screamed as barely enough air came back into her mouth.”Probably shouldn’t do that again.” She thought sarcasticly as she dashed towards them. Chapter 2 Tidepool gently tapped them on the shoulder and they whirled around very quickly. At almost an instance, their face lights up with joy. “Tide!” The dragon signals happily, wrapping their wings around her. Tidepool quickly remembered something, that was her cousin! Seashell unwrapped her wings from Tidepool and signaled “Where have you been?” “I’ve been looking all over!” Seashell flared out her ruff and turned a blue with orangey-purple swirls. “Uh, kinda hard to explain.” Tidepool signaled back with a worried look on her face. ”I hope she understands.” Tidepool thought worriedly as she explained what had happened. Seashell’s face lit up with recognition as she signaled “Yeah! That happened to me too!” Just at that moment, Tidepool looked down at her claws. They were still a heavy blue-black stone. “We should find the others!” Seashell suggested just as she burst out of the warm tropical water. “Wait!” Tidepool yelled as she too, burst out of the water. After her eyes adjusted to the sunlight, she realized she had a destiny to tend to. Chapter 3 Tidepool gracefully twisted into the air and flew up into the sky. Now that she was in the sunlight, Seashell looked a lot more colorful, like small colorful bursts of coral. Off into the distance, Tidepool could see the towering coast of the Rainforest Kingdom.”What if Queen Glory is there?” Tidepool thought excitedly. “Do you think Diamondback or maybe Starfruit is there?” Seashell asked her. “Maybe, what if they are in the same problem?” Tidepool replied as she flew a bit faster. After a couple more minutes, Tidepool gripped onto the sharp cliff that tied together the Rainforest Kingdom and the Sea Kingdom. Her cousin slowly shifted her colors to match the mottled green of the forest. Tidepool HATED the Rainforest with a burning passion usually, the only time she would visit the Rainforest was when her parents brought her there either to visit Seashell or Queen Glory.”Want some fruit?” Seashell asked her out of the blue while pointing to a mango high up in a tree.”Sure.””I’ll get it for us.”Tidepool shrugged. She swooped up into a tree and grabbed it just as a bright yellow snake slithered across her talons.”Ehhhh.” Tidepool murmured as she swooped back down.Just then, she felt something sharp pierce her and Seashell’s scales and everything immediately went dark. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Canon)